sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Stackhouse
Jason Stackhouse is Sookie's selfish, womanizing older brother in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries". Jason works on the Louisiana Department of Transportation road crew with his best friend Hoyt Fortenberry, and is obsessed with himself. He lives alone in his parents' old house and is known for "dating" every girl in town. Jason is known for being greedy as hell and thanks to being 1/8th fairy, he is the most charming guy in his hometown of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Bitten not Born Eventually, Jason stepped on the wrong toes and slept with the wrong girl. Unfortunately, his biggest problem wasn't her getting pregnant (which she did). The girl's jealous rival in the werepanther community, Felton Norris, kidnapped him, tied him up in his shed, and bit him every day. After they found him it was too late. He had been turned into a werepanther. As he wasn't born a werepanther, he would only make a half transformation, described as "half man, half panther". Much to Sookie's surprise, he loved being supernatural and wished he was a full blooded werepanther. Relationships *Sookie Stackhouse *Crystal Norris *Hoyt Fortenberry *Adele Stackhouse *Michele Schubert Marriage The girl he slept with, Crystal Norris, got pregnant and they had a shotgun wedding. Crystal had suffered several miscarriages before this, had previously miscarried one of Jason's babies, and is now pregnant with another. Oddly enough Jason was ecstatic about the engagement regardless of the circumstances. Sookie was apprehensive about her brother getting married because of his long list of "dates", however he truly seemed to love this girl so she went along with it. At the wedding it was customary to have the oldest living member of their family vouch for their wedding vows. Werepanther law stated in the event they don't uphold them and but need someone to stand in for the punishment, their relatives would pay the price. Sookie and Calvin vouched for them. Sookie read each of their minds to see if they would stay true: she picked up that Jason was sincere but she didn't think he had the will power, and Crystal had the will power but wasn't sincere. She said as much in front of Calvin but he let it go. After a harsh fight over finances (instigated by Tanya) Crystal cheated on Jason with Dove, Jason knew about it and asked Calvin and Sookie to "check up" on her while he went to get some chain link. As a result Sookie had to break Calvin's fingers (because Crystal was pregnant again). Sookie is still mad at him and will be for an indefinite time. In Deadlocked Jason proposes to his girlfriend Michele Schubert and she accepts. The pair plan a wedding and Sookie is asked to be a bridesmaid. Michele is divorced and works for her ex-father-in-law. Michele and Jason had been dating since he separated from Crystal. In After Death: What Came Next in The World of Sookie Stackhouse, it is revealed that Jason and Michele had 2 children: a son named Corbett and a daughter named Marie who was born with the power of telepathy (just like her aunt Sookie). In True Blood For the sake of the plot, the writers of True Blood added some stuff about Jason. They made him addicted to vampire blood and the long time crush of Tara. Jason spends a lot of the early seasons, of the series, with Lafayette, trying out vampire blood, becoming addicted, and seeking out more of the drug. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Fairy Category:Werepanther Category:Deadlocked characters Category:Dead Until Dark characters Category:Dead Ever After characters